Lady Willow Konoe
Willow Konoe is the current Chancellor of Falador, appointed by King Jeoffrey shortly after his ascension to power over Asgarnia. Having served as a Commander within the Temple Knights prior, she believed her vast experience in espionage and the land itself would serve as a great asset to the newly seated King. Her most noticeable feature would be her rather lax personality, even around those of the Order and the King himself. That, and her recently halved left arm of course. Appearance Willow is fairly average in appearance, standing at about 5 foot 4 in height with long straight brown hair flowing halfway down her back. Her eyes are hazel in color, with her skin being an even olive-white color. She is most often found wearing the standard White Knight fatigues with little in the way of variation. Most notable is the fact that her left arm is missing below the elbow, a fairly recent injury sustained during an attack on the White Knights' castle. Having been heavily left-handed, she has been relying on her assistant Gloria while learning to use her right hand during her recovery period. Biography Early Life Not much is known of Willow's early life or of her time within the Temple Knights, other than her previous alias: Katarina Bei - ''the name she used during her time as a Commander. The alias can be traced back to when she was within the White Knights, serving from squire-ship through knighthood before eventually moving on to the Temple Knights. Her time within the white castle is a mystery to all but a small few, with her file there having long since been sealed away elsewhere. Willow's birth name and location are unknown. Temple Knights Willow's time within the Temple Knights is equally as mysterious as her early life, if not more so. After being scouted during her time in the White Knights, still under the alias ''Katarina Bei, she quickly ascended within the ranks until she managed to reach a Commander position. From there she led several operations, though the final one was rumored to have ended in a tragic failure. Willow retired from the Temple Knights shortly thereafter. King Jeoffrey Upon receiving word of King Jeoffrey's ascension to King of Asgarnia, Willow pondered what this change could mean for the region. The previous King had sparked no interest in her, though this Jeoffrey was fairly well known, even by her, and seemed in every aspect more capable. Having lazed about in a small cabin in an undisclosed location, the woman had grown quite bored in her absence from the Temple Knights. After a long internal debate, the retired knight decided to draft a letter to the new King: Dear King Jeoffrey, I am writing to declare my interest and intent in assisting the city of Falador with regards to the recent increased Kinshra threat. I believe my years of service both within and leading the Temple Knights in the region will be a great asset in the times to come. My heart bleeds for the people of Falador and our Lord Saradomin, and I will do everything within my power to protect both from the increasing brashness of the Kinshra heretics. '' ''I look forward to hearing from you and having the honor to speak with you in person. Blessed be Saradomin's followers. Dutifully, Willow Konoe Upon receiving the letter, the new King summoned Willow to the castle. To make a long story short, Jeoffrey accepted her proposal and named her the new Chancellor of Falador. Attack on the White Knights' Castle It was a chilly evening, with Willow out and about in the castle surveying some squire training. Without warning a figure seemed to materialize in the courtyard (making it through the various wards around the grounds) directly between the Chancellor and the wall she had her back to, swiftly grabbing the woman and tugging her arms behind her back. The surprise invasion had the knights and squires in the immediate area stunned, with Willow seemingly held hostage and preventing any attack. Willow had no intentions of allowing herself to be used as a hostage, or worse, and managed to break the intruder's grasp just enough to free one arm and draw her blade. The assailant was quick to recover though, relieving the Chancellor of her sword and severing the woman's left arm at the elbow in retaliation. The Chancellor fell to the ground, grasping her wound but retaining the sense to kick herself away from her attacker, putting several feet between the two. The intruder revealed herself to be Noel Cuis, an Acolyte of the Order, known quite well throughout the castle. Before any of the knights could charge the girl, the Icyene Varyss swooped down from atop the castle where he had been awaiting an opening, slamming into the ground between Noel and Willow with tremendous force. Surprised by this, Noel released the seal on her wings, the usually bright white fluffy appendages emerging with a now sickly gray hue to their feathers. The King's pet dragon, having been observing the commotion, then stood and let out a terrifying screech before leaping into the sky to fly off to the South, presumably to alert the absent King Jeoffrey of the trouble. Noel glaced up at the beast as it departed, giving Varyss all the opening he needed. The gargantuan Icyene blasted forward and slammed his fist into the much smaller Icyene's stomach, rocketing her upwards and out of the castle - sending her through several of the rather thick stone battlements in the process. Leaping after her, the two had a brief interaction in the air several hundred feet over the city before the girl seemed to vanish just as she came, leaving without a trace. Willow was rushed to Deliah's emergency infirmary, where the woman was unfortunately absent - having tangled with Noel prior to the girl's invasion of the castle and left in fairly rough shape herself. Upon Deliah's return it was too late to save the Chancellor's arm, though she did manage to save Willow's life so that she may begin her recovery. Having lost a substantial amount of blood, Willow was to remain on bed rest for an indeterminate amount of time. After several days Varyss came to visit and brief the Chancellor on what he discovered during his brief encounter with Acolyte Cuis. According to the large Icyene, the girl seemed to be possessed by some form of demon, which was later further confirmed by Deliah. Deliah also added that when she first encountered Noel that day, the girl seemed to have just finished summoning some form of demon at an ancient altar deep in the Wilderness, before being confronted by Deliah herself. After a brief fight Noel managed to gain a slight upper hand on Deliah, wounding her slightly before taking the opportunity to cast a quick tele-block on the woman and disappearing from sight. Left with this knowledge, Chancellor Willow contemplated her next move against this new threat. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:Political Figure Category:Temple Knights Category:Knight